The Puppeteer
by DearJournal
Summary: What if Saki wasn't over Izaya? What if her "love" for Kida was a lie in order to get what she REALLY wanted? Slight Izaya x Saki. Summ sucks, read please. ANIME SPOILERS ALERT.


**A/N:** First DRRR! Story! YAY. Just a thought I had while watching the series finale. I was thinking, what if Saki wasn't really in love Kida and it was all for show? What if she was still obsessed with Izaya? Haha xD Sorry not my best story but I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I also didn't see any Saki x Izaya stories so I was like "What the heck, I'll just write one :D" haha. The Izaya and Simon dialogue was taken from the anime.

**THE LANGUEAGE USED IN THE DIALOGUE IS RUSSIAN. IT IS MOST DEFINITELY INACCURATE. I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATOR! D:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DRRR! or any of it's characters.

* * *

Izaya walked down the street gleefully.

"Hey!" Izaya looked to see Simon standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Oh! Simon!" he greeted when he received an unexpected blow to his right eye, courtesy of Simon himself. Ironically, he hit a red sign that spelled love behind him.

"**Хотите услышать своего рода плохая история**?" asked Simon.  
(Want to hear a kind of bad story?)  
"**Вы такой трусливый задницу, это смешно**."  
(You're such a cowardly ass, it's funny.)

"**Я согласен с тем, Симон**." Izaya responded.  
(I'd agree with that, Simon.)  
"**Но мне нравится , что качество моей**."  
(But I like that quality of mine.)

"**Вы знаете, подруга Masaomi , да? Она дала мне слово**."  
(You know Masaomi's girlfriend, right? She gave me a call.)  
"**Рассказал мне о вас , обо всем происходящем**."  
(Told me about you, about everything happening.)  
"**Все это**."  
(All of it.)

"**Saki? Почему бы Saki**…"  
(Saki? Why would Saki…)

"**Она серьезно влюблена в Masaomi**."  
(She's seriously in love with Masaomi."  
"**и она сделала с тобой**"  
(And she's done with you.)

"**Я вижу ... она есть, да**?"  
(I see… she is, huh?)

"**эй, Izaya**…"  
(Hey, Izaya…)  
"**Не сорвать городе слишком много**."  
(Don't wreck the town too much.)

"**Симон , я очень люблю людей. Вот и все**."  
(Simon, I really do love people. That's all.)

"**Не пытайтесь обмануть меня**."  
(Don't try to fool me.)  
"**Вы просто не хотите проиграть Shizuo , верно**?"  
(You just don't want to lose to Shizuo, right?"  
"**Вы какой-то сложный о нем**."  
(You have some sort of complex about him.)  
"**Ты более прозрачным, чем вы думаете**."  
(You're more transparent than you think.)

"**Симон , вы знаете **…"  
(Simon, you know…)  
"**Ты способ отличается, когда вы говорите на русском , а не японцы**."  
(You're way too different when you speak Russian, not Japanese.)

And Izaya meant that. Simon saw through him _almost_ as plain as day and _almost_ as clear as glass. He did indeed have some kind of complex about being better than Shizuo. He always felt threatened when he felt that Shizuo was becoming stronger, or if he felt that Shizuo will overpower him. But, one thing that Simon was wrong on was that part where he said that Izaya was transparent. Simon missed a lot of things. If Simon, _could_ see through him, he would know that the game hasn't even begun yet.

"_**Вы знаете, подруга Masaomi , да? Она дала мне слово**."  
__(You know Masaomi's girlfriend, right? She gave me a call.)  
_"_**Рассказал мне о вас , обо всем происходящем**."  
__(Told me about you, about everything happening.)  
_"_**Все это**."  
__(All of it.) _said Simon. But he was wrong… Saki hasn't told him anything… well, nothing that had anything to do with the truth.

"_**Она серьезно влюблена в Masaomi**."  
__(She's seriously in love with Masaomi."  
_"_**и она сделала с тобой.**"  
__(And she's done with you.)_ he had told him. But that was what's farthest from the truth, more than anything else.

Saki? In love with Kida Masaomi? Hah! If lies were to be awarded, Saki's lie would be awarded the biggest lie of the millennium. What Saki felt towards Masaomi was as close as it can get to what a predator feels toward it's prey. She couldn't be in love with anything if her life depended on it… well, all besides one. Saki was completely in love with Izaya… well… more like obsessed. She _god worshipped _him. She did anything she can possibly do to please Izaya. When he told her to go out with Kida, she did. When he told her to go to the blue squares and injure herself in order to guilt Kida, she did. He thought Saki to be as readable and predictable, but after this event he gave that a second thought.

Izaya wondered if everything that happened was actually according to Saki's plan. He wondered if he was used as her pawn. He knew what Saki wanted. To love and be loved in return… by him. But he couldn't do that. Izaya couldn't love her. He was already hopelessly infatuated with the human race. He wasn't capable of loving just Saki by herself. And what scared him was that he no longer was in control of everything that was happening. He didn't expect Saki to turn the tables. He had everything planned out perfectly: she would truly fall in love with Kida, escape with him, and live a peaceful life somewhere. She would get over him and move on. But he was wrong. She was more fanatical about him now than ever before. And she was in control now. He was a game piece in her sick game.

Izaya almost felt sorry for Kida whom she was residing with somewhere away from Ikebukuro… far, far away…

Izaya slumped back against the sculpture. L.O.V.E. the figure spelled.

"Ha… Ha ha…Ha… Ha ha! Ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Izaya laughed uncontrollably. 'Brilliant!' he thought. 'Maybe a twist of fate was all I needed!'

This was actually just what he needed. The gang war between the yellow scarves, Dollars, and slasher wasn't enough to awake the head of the sleeping Certy, maybe a bigger war that involves everyone in Ikebukuro… no Tokyo… no the ENTIRE WORLD would do it! He was no longer in control of things, Saki was. She was the puppeteer and he was her puppet. He finally understood what she was doing. He knew that Saki was aware of how he could never be in love with just her. She also knew that he wanted to the headless rider's head to wake up. And she was going to do that for him. She had in her disposal Kida Masaomi and in her grasp, himself. Kida had control over the yellow scarves, Anri and Mikado who were in charge of their own groups respectively who had connections with others in Japan and with others in different parts of the world. With connections spreading as wide as that and wider everyday, with one little snap of her fingers, it would be World War Three. If she couldn't make him love her, she would make him indebted to her, to make him favor her.

"**Очень хорошая работа, Saki**."  
(Very good job, Saki.)  
"**А я думал о тебе , как бесполезно. Ты действительно обманул меня**."  
(And to think I thought of you as useless. You really fooled me.)  
"**Но вы забыли одну вещь **…"  
(But you forgot one thing…)  
"**Я ненавижу используются и не в контроле**."  
(I hate being used and not being in control.)  
"**Возможно, если бы дело обстояло иначе , я бы даже люблю тебя **…"  
(Maybe if things were different, I might actually love you…)  
"**Жаль, что это не так. Теперь мне придется вас уничтожить**."  
(Too bad it isn't. Now I'll have to destroy you."  
"**Но сейчас , я буду твоим марионетка , и пусть ты не мой кукольника**."  
(But for now, I'll be your puppet and let you be my puppeteer.)  
"**Спокойной ночи , Saki.**"  
(Good night, Saki.) he said straightening himself out.

"**Я думаю, я буду делать мои новые хобби отомстить вам**."  
(I think I'll make my new hobby getting revenge on you.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he stood up and walked towards the streets of Ikebukuro while hoping to run into Shizuo. Izaya continued to walk and his laughter dissipated into the background.


End file.
